


Bedtime Stories

by daisherz365



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidlock, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from Tumblr.  Kid!lock Everyone loves bedtime stories, but they are even better for the children on the fourth floor of Mimsy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The two kids had done this before. Molly and Sherlock, the weirdoes as the majority of the house deemed them. Two different children who were essentially outcasts but had formed a bond despite all of that. Every night after all the teasing about her pigtails and her odd fascination with poking dead things wherever she found it and his love of insects – bees especially, he would climb up into the co-ed room with her, on the little bed that she had alone.

It was technically a single room at this point. No one wishing to stay or sleep near someone so strange. Sherlock liked her for her differences. They talked about larvae and disgusting findings of the day during lunch when everyone else would run away and complain to Lady Vivian about the duo who wouldn’t stop talking about icky things.

She was usually lightly sleeping when he stumbled in there with his lantern, and a book. Sometimes he read at the table that was pushed up against the wall for an hour before he would join her. He always stayed over her yellow blanket. Not wanting to be un-gentleman-like to a lady, even if she was younger than him. He liked Molly and didn’t wish to make things worse for her when there was already so much going wrong.

Molly turned to him, blinking her eyes open slightly and giving him a little smile.

“Would you like a story tonight, Sherlock?” She yawned.

He shook his head as he watched her settle herself, propping her head up a little in order to see him. He was easily a foot taller than she was.

“I have one for you, tonight.” He grinned at her.

“I always tell you one, though.” Her eyes held confusion while her small lips formed a pout. She loved to tell stories even if they hadn’t the slightest possibility of being real. He liked to hear her tell him because it made her happy and he got trapped in her little mumblings about this and that, most times it had nothing to do with what was going on in the story. It was just Molly and something that might have connected within it and that was something special.

“I thought I’d give you a break. You look sleepy. Would you like to know what it’s about?” He told her, scooting a little closer to her and brushing her hair out of her face. Molly nodded, he was right about one thing; she was very tired. It had been a very trying day.

“Pirates, I imagine.” She giggled softly. They always were quiet, even if they were the only ones in the room. It was like a secret meeting between the two despite the fact that the ladies who ran the place, would always stumble upon them. Leaving them there to sleep, and giving Sherlock a blanket so he wouldn’t be cold.

“Yes…how’d you know?” His eyes widened in surprise.

“You want to be one. It seemed adequate.” The final word came out funny on her tongue but Sherlock smiled, he had taught her that one last week. It was good. She was good.

“Brilliant. Yes, and mermaids and villains. Everything.” He murmured pecking her cheek, closing his eyes a moment before he began to tell the story. It was full of adventure and Molly stayed awake for most of it, giggling at parts and getting sad at others. The pirate got his treasure though, that was the end of it. Then the two kids slowly fell asleep. Molly first with Sherlock watching over her, then he.

A blanket was placed around him soon enough and two pecks on their heads as the mistress left the two alone. They weren’t nearly as terrible as the others. Most days they were the very best and very sweet…on each other.

Bedtime stories were always the highlight of anyone’s night. Bedtime stories were even better on the fourth floor of Mimsy’s – one of the oldest orphanages in the lower quarters of London. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a little continuation of Bedtimes Stories. It’s been on my brain for a while. I think I’ll probably leave the story open just in case I decide to add more – I might. I hope you enjoy it. - day

FINDING A HOME

-

Years had passed slowly for the once children who enjoyed the quiet space of the fourth floor of Mimsy’s. Along with their ages came different changes. Body changes among that. Sherlock himself had gotten taller, and his face seemed to elongate into such a striking form that the girls who used to call him weird and freak would linger around him when he was taking a walk. It annoyed him, because he knew exactly what they were thinking. He ignored that however. He only cared about one girl as a friend and she was easy to find if he willed himself to these days.

As of late the duo have spent the days on their own, and some nights out on the roof when no one was really around for watch. Molly would point out little constellations or different stars that she knew from one of her astronomy books and Sherlock would listen though he wasn’t really interested in those kind of things. He didn’t understand what was so fascinating with it. They were nice to look at but what significance would it hold in the future to him.  Molly knew his aversion to any of this but she still liked talking about. The second he gave her an indication that she should stop, she would continue to do so. She didn’t really talk much to begin with.

It was on one of those nights when Sherlock decided to bring up the new topic of discussion that had been flittering in and out all day after his meeting with Madam Mimsy. There were a lot of opportunities now for him especially. He hadn’t uttered a word to it to Molly as he wasn’t sure what to think of any of it. These things never worked out. Something was always wrong and he made his way back to Mimsy’s one way or another.

“Mimsy thinks she’s found a couple who will want me.” He said after clearing his throat.

He wasn’t all that surprised by Molly’s quiet reply, “I know.” She always knew some way or another. He never asked how or where she got her information from but knew that he found it easier not having to really talk about it. “It’s good for you.” She turned her head to look over him. His eyes were trained on the darkness of the sky that was lit up by the sparkling white stars.

Molly smiled at him knowing he was blatantly avoiding her gaze in order to make it obvious of how he was feeling about it. He didn’t like talking about any of these things. “When will you meet them?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” He sighed, turning to face her to see if he could decipher what she thought about that. She never said much about it but sometimes her nonchalance spoke higher than any actual truth she could have spoken with her mouth. She did look a little sad.

“I doubt they’ll want to keep me. Not many people like me.”

“I’m sure they’ll like you. I hear they’re from a rather wealthy family from the north.”

“What else do you know?” His brow arched as a smirk graced his lips. Molly smiled at him before training her eyes back on the stars.

“That you’re brilliant and anyone would be lucky to have you.” There it was. Sherlock frowned as he slid his hand down to grasp hers. She thought he was going to leave her behind. He had left many times before but always came back. He would come back for her, even if it was just during the nights.

He owed her a lot for what she had done for him over the years. “Hey. I’m not going to leave you. I’ll be gone a week at the most if they decide they want to give me a try. No one could actually want me any longer that. They’d be crazy to even last an hour with me.”

“You don’t know what kind of people they are. They could be just like you. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She told him quietly as she squeezed his hand.

Sherlock shook his head as he scooted over to her a bit more making sure to be careful as to not get stuck into any of the damaged tiles, he placed his head on her shoulder. He waited until she turned to look at him to continue talking. “Okay, well I can tell you that even if this works out. It won’t be the last time you see me. I can always find you. You won’t stay here forever. You’re too smart for this slums anyhow.” Molly rolled her eyes at his flattering comment before giggling as he flung his arm and one of his legs around her as if she was his pillow. “Admit it, Molly. You don’t want to stay here forever.”

“You know I don’t want to.”

“Yes.” He muttered as he snuggled his the crook of her neck. Molly was nearly stock still at how close he was getting. He was completely clueless as to why but he enjoyed to make her uncomfortable because it made him comfortable in a really strange way. “Admit it.” He told her, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke. She squirmed a little before her hands came up to his hair and moved his hair out of his face. She liked his eyes. They were lovely.

“Okay. I don’t want to stay here but I don’t know if I could go anywhere else. I may not belong here but I don’t want to be stuck in an even worse place.”

“You won’t.” He told her confidently, his eyes closing as she begun to hum a little. She didn’t sing, but her hum was very light and held a tune of its own. Molly slowly wrapped one arm around his waist while the other gripped under his arm and clung to the cotton shirt that he was wearing over his shoulder. She let out a sigh, stopping her hum. “Try to be nice tomorrow.” She told him as she felt him press his mouth against her cheek quickly for a quick peck. He was trying to make her feel better, that’s all.

“I’ll try.”

 

That wasn’t the last night Molly saw Sherlock but it was close to it. He came back from the time out with the Holmes’ as she soon found out were the name of the couple who were seeking to adopt a boy. They had an older son already but felt like he needed another person to have along with him. Sherlock ended up being the perfect choice. Molly had known he would be. He had never really fit in this place. He was stronger and more gifted that any of the others. He was everything that any good parent could want besides his whole disregard for people and how they would feel about him pointing out little observations that he made. He had always done that for the twelve years she had known him.

She ended up helping pack a week and half after the first meeting with the Holmes’.  He had a small suitcase of his things most that were books and few articles of clothing. He had never said anything that gave any inclination that he wasn’t completely beside himself that they had actually liked him. He hadn’t said anything at all. He only said it had been pleasant and that was that.

Molly was happy for him, however. She even placed something in the bottom of his suitcase for him when he unpacked. A little piece of her that he could carry with him always. He wasn’t good with goodbyes but when it was time for him to go, he did hug her while whispering a final parting that would give her a little hope that he was going to keep in contact with her through letters.

Molly wouldn’t hold him to that, but it would be nice if she got one. He had left just after that.

Two months later she received a letter. Mimsy had called her into her little closet office and gave it to her. “It’s rather light. I think I may have something else for you soon as well, dear.” Mimsy gave her a smile before Molly left the office. She had wanted to open it there before going up to finish her schooling and maybe read a little but there were several girls standing about giving her such ugly stares. She wanted to read that in private.

Before she could do that one of her biggest tormentors whose name was Lucky decided to try to ruin her joy about it and tried to take it from her. Molly was quick to run towards the stairs before she could do that. Unfortunately another one of the girl’s friend was waiting near it and tripped her up. Molly winced, clutching to the flimsy letter before Miss Claire came over from her office and scolded the girls before helping Molly up and checking her over for any bruises or busted lips. Luckily she had none and so she went on up to read it.

It wasn’t much just a little note really.

_Nicked this off some bloke who wasn’t paying attention. Reminded me of you. – Sherlock_

Along with it was a tiny bow incrusted with diamonds hanging off a silver chain. Molly was astounded by it, knowing it must have cost a fortune. She did keep it though and wore it only once. The day she met the first couple we were really ordinary in comparison to the people she knew Sherlock was surrounded with. She did liked them though and they her.

It took about three months before she left Mimsy but before she did she made sure that the lovely Madams over the place passed along a message to Sherlock if they were able to. She didn’t know if he had got it, until she got herself in a little trouble two years later after going through another four families. Each never working out for several reasons. None, as promised by the couples as well as the Madams was Molly’s fault. She just couldn’t seem to believe it.

She had landed herself permanently in the hands of a woman who was living alone but dating a butcher of the last name Hooper. They were both very kind. They lived together and Molly had been a surprise to Arnold the butcher but Mae Hooper was everything that Molly had ever wanted in a mother. She was very supportive and loving for her new daughter. Molly later learned that the reason why she opted to adopt was because she didn’t think she could carry a child because of several problems with her health wise. None fatal exactly, she just didn’t think she could.

The trouble began the day Molly was jostled into going into the woods for a hike with several other girls her age and older. None of them quite liked her though. She had known that for the start and that is why not even three hours later she found herself trying not to fall unconscious from hitting her head on a rock. She passed out but she lived.

She awoke in a small hospital bed connected to a heart monitor and a hand posed around her own. She ignored the headache that she felt strongly on the right side of her head and focused on the male who was sitting in a chair next to her. He woke shortly, she imagined he knew she was awake by then. Anyhow, a lazy smile etched onto his face as he uttered a single phrase that made it perfectly clear as to what on earth he was doing in a hospital room besides her bed, holding her hand no less.

“I told you, I’d find you.”


	3. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again guys. So this isn’t exactly a continuation of the previous part of our little universe here but a prequel of sorts. I got prompted on Tumblr by potemkinx to write some kidlock with Sherlock and Molly “looking at the stars” and as I’ve already shown previously that they do do that together later on that I only found it fitting that I show you how they met. It’s sweet, I think. Anyways, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, please. – day

_xx_

It was a loud night within the home of Mimsy's and the small girl with the pig tails and the bear dressed as a doctor with a lab coat and a stethoscope that she had found in one of the old toy chests downstairs was careful to move about the halls trying to find a room that wasn't so overly crowded by the other kids and even less noise. Her eyes were barely still opened because of how exhausted her little body had gotten from the day.

 

She didn't find it too hard to slide along the wall with her teddy in her hand, she was quiet enough that no one really noticed her as she moved around. She found herself on the fourth floor soon enough. It was quiet, surprisingly and a bit dark. It should have made her want to go back to the loudness of the people below but something about it was comforting. She would be happy to be able to sleep for a little while.

 

Her tiny hand touched the wall as she continued on until she found the first door and she turned it, hoping to find something good. Her eyes were straining a bit more now but she stood as tall as she could upon opening the door and finding a candle lit on a desk in the corner.

 

She stopped short of the happiness that filtered through her form when she saw the figure sitting on the windowsill turned in the direction of the view. There were stars out tonight. He was older, she realized as she stood in the doorway staring at him. She couldn't really see his face but there was something rather familiar about him.

 

"Are you going to stand there all night?" His voice was rather rough yet quiet but it alerted her that he did know she was there. The squeaky doorknob had been to blame for that. "You can use the bed. I'm not going to use it." He continued as she just stood there unmoving, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

 

A part of Molly wanted to ask him how he knew that she was eager to sleep. However, there was even bigger part of her that wanted to know what he was doing up here. So, she moved into the room fully and shut the door behind her and quietly moved in the direction of the window where she was sitting. "Do you like the stars?" She asked him shortly when she was close enough that he would be able to hear her.

 

"No."

 

"Then why are you looking at them?"

 

"I'm not." He said, turning slightly to look over the girl who had invaded his thinking time. He had read about this technique in one of young master's large books that he wasn't supposed to have nicked but he had for at least an hour. They hadn't even known it was gone.

 

Molly opened her mouth to argue with him when it was clear he was looking out the window where the stars are very visible. "I was thinking, the window was just better to look at than this dreary room."

 

"Oh." She nodded.

 

"Do you want to look at them?" His offer was puzzling to her, when he had just told her that he was interested in them at all. "You asked about them so it seemed like you wanted to have a glance at them."

 

Molly just nodded as she scooted closer to the window and to the strange boy with the dark locks of hair. She could see a little but there wasn't much for her to see with him nearly encompassing the majority of the area. Before she could ask him to move over a bit she felt a tug on her arm and she was being lifted up next to him and put in a new space of that was newly vacated by his legs. He folded them in front of him, his hands hovering over his limbs as he looked towards the window though she wasn't sure if he was actually looking.

 

"Thanks." She told him quietly after a moment as she looked at the dark sky with the glittery white bursts of stars flitted across it. It was really nice to look at. She left out the part where she felt a bit happier albeit sleepily that it was nicer with company even for a little while. It didn't really happen often enough for her but, this was nice. He seemed nice enough to allow her to share his space.

 

Sherlock looked over at the small girl who clutched the tiny bear in her small arms and soon drifted off to sleep against the side of space. He reached out to make sure she didn't fall after a few moments.

 

He had decided that it was alright if she came up here again. At least she didn't talk much...now. It wasn't long before he grew weary of holding her up with his arm and decided to move her over to one of the beds that was up here that wasn't ever used. He dumped her in the biggest one and moved to back away but after a moment, and lack thereof other beds that would be more comfortable or large enough he deposited himself next to her with a little space between the two of them.

 

He didn't sleep though. He just kept his eyes closed, and enjoyed the slight warmness that came from the tiny form lying next to him on the mattress. She was useful in that moment, he concluded with a lazy smile on his face. He was content.


End file.
